


Shower Fun

by animomma



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Established Relationship, F/M, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:42:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29916384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animomma/pseuds/animomma
Summary: Natsu and Lucy try out something new while they take a shower together.
Relationships: Natsu Dragneel/Lucy Heartfilia
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	Shower Fun

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [My Only Destiny](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9276065) by [animomma](https://archiveofourown.org/users/animomma/pseuds/animomma). 



Lucy had just turned on the shower to let the water warm up when she heard the bathroom door opening behind her. Jumping a little, she whipped around to see her husband coming in, closing the door firmly behind him. "Natsu! You scared me!" she scolded.

He smiled, completely unrepentant. "Sorry about that. I just wanted to take a shower with you. That cool?"

She eyed him, knowing what a shower together would entail. Slowly, she nodded. 

A big grin burst over his face. "Great! I'll help you get undressed, then!"

Quickly, she protested, "No, that's ok, I can do it myself!"

He took a few steps closer to her, shedding his vest as he murmured, "Aw, come on, Luce, why don't you want me to see you naked? Is my new bride getting shy all of a sudden?"

She blushed furiously. While it was true that they'd had almost ridiculous amounts of sex during their short relationship, somehow being married put a different light on the act. "I don't know…it's just different now."

His eyes burned as he came even closer, his chest now brushing the tips of her nipples through the light fabric of her dress. His fingers played with the hem as he said, "Well, I guess we'll have to get you used to my body all over again, won't we?" Swiftly, he drew her dress up over her head with one yank, leaving her clad in only her underwear. Smiling, he looked over her ample chest, and Lucy blushed, somehow embarrassed at being caught not wearing a bra. Dipping his head down, Natsu sucked one nipple into his mouth forcefully. Lucy moaned at the suddenness of it, grasping her hands into his pink locks. He moved one hand up and dug it harshly into her free breast, and she echoed the motion by clinging harder onto his hair. 

As he pleasured her chest, Natsu’s free hand moved down to cup the apex of her thighs. Slowly, he moved one finger along the slit between her lips, continuing up to slide over her ass. As his finger traced over her hole, she shivered, surprised that the sensation of him touching her there had actually been thrilling for her.

He didn’t miss her reaction. Bringing his head up, he looked her directly in the eye and smiled. “Hey now, Starshine, did you feel it on your ass just now?” Carefully, he skimmed his finger back down her skin, this time tracing circles around her puckered hole. She shivered and clung to his arms, confused about the pleasurable sensations she was feeling. She had heard people at the guild talk about anal sex, and assumed that of course Natsu had too, but she had never really considered it. It didn’t make sense to her how something like that could feel good. Now, though, she was starting to rethink that stance.

She heard rustling, and looked down to see that Natsu had shed his clothes on his bottom half. His cock stood erect, brushing against her thigh as he stepped closer to her and slid a finger between the lips of her vagina. She shivered and let out a little moan as he started pulsing the digit in and out of her wet folds. He soon joined it with another finger, but as soon as he got the second finger wet, he withdrew it and slowly traced it up to her ass. He resumed the circular motions around her hole now, and the added sensation of the slick wetness of her arousal caused Lucy to shudder.

Natsu leaned close to her ear and rasped, “I think the water’s warm enough to get in now.” As he spoke, he withdrew both of his fingers. Lucy looked at him through glazed eyes, noticing a smirk at the corners of his mouth. She found that she was too aroused to care, and silently stepped into the shower. She heard Natsu enter behind her, and turned around just as he closed in on her, sealing their mouths together. He pushed her back against the shower wall, and she flinched at the contrast of the cold tile on her back against the warm water on the rest of her body. She wrapped her arms around his neck, allowing herself to melt into the kiss as Natsu’s fingers returned to their former positions. 

As he started circling her ass again, she gasped, breaking their mouths apart. She drew back and looked him in the eyes. He brought one hand up to caress her breast as he asked, “Can I try putting a finger in?”

Lucy found herself getting carried away by the sensations he was assaulting her with everywhere, Even though she knew that he was cajoling her, she found that she didn’t care. Her ass was starting to tingle from his touch, and she found herself curious about what it would feel like. She nodded, bracing herself.

His mouth quirked up in one corner, and he slowly pressed the pad of his finger inside of her. She gasped as he entered, stopping at what felt like the first knuckle. His grin faded a little as he asked, “Is this ok so far?” She nodded, and he pushed his finger in a bit farther, agonizingly slowly, watching her face as he went bit by bit. Finally, he stopped, and she looked at him, panting.

“It’s all the way in, Luce. How does it feel?”

She took stock of herself, and answered honestly, “I...I’m not sure. It feels kind of weird?”

“Hmm.” Natsu moved his hand, and Lucy cried out, suddenly reminded that he still had a finger in her vagina, too. He smiled as he began to move both fingers gently in tandem, softly pulsing them in and out, hardly moving at all. “How about now?”

“Hnn. Ahh, Natsu, that feels…” Lucy was having a hard time putting this new feeling into words. She wasn’t entirely sure if it was pleasant or not, but the more Natsu massaged inside of her, the more she began to feel tingly, and impossibly hot. She felt the arousal begin to escape from between her lower lips as he kept up a slow and steady pace, and felt grateful that the water of the shower would wash it away. 

Natsu, of course, noticed it anyway. His eyes widened. “Your pussy seems to like what I’m doing, at least. Should I go a little harder?” He twirled the finger in her vagina around to emphasize his request.

She squealed a little, and nodded. Slowly, Natsu withdrew his fingers from inside of her, then pressed them back in fully again. He watched her face carefully as he did this over and over, taking his time to laboriously feel every inch of her as he withdrew and reseated his digits. Lucy quickly became grateful for her hold around his neck, as her legs felt weak, and she wasn’t certain she could hold herself up unaided. 

The assault on both of her holes was incredible. By now, she was getting used to the feeling of being filled up in both areas, and her ass was tingling almost unbearably. Natsu seemed to notice her breathing picking up, and leaned forward. “You feel like you’re loosening up. Can I go faster?”

With all her energy focused on her lower half, Lucy simply nodded, panting open-mouthed as she waited for her husband to assault her with more. She was quickly rewarded as he began moving his fingers, first at a moderate pace, and then going faster, picking up speed until it was all Lucy could do to cling onto him and cry out a desperate staccato beat. She felt like she was drowning in the feelings he was giving her, and suddenly she felt desperate for something larger than just fingers.

Doing her best to focus her vision on Natsu’s face, she begged, “Na-hatsuuu, please, I-I want...I want your diiick!”

Almost immediately, his fingers stopped moving, and he gave her a wolfish smile. “Oh, so my princess wants to be fucked now? Of course, whatever you want.” He pulled his hand out, yanking quickly when it reached the last couple inches. She cried out and arched her back. Natsu took advantage of this to snake his arm around behind her and twirl her around, positioning her legs so they were open and she was leaning up against the shower wall.

Grabbing her hips, Natsu pulled them backwards, and she felt the tip of his cock against her. “Yeah, stick out your ass for me like that,” he growled, and pushed himself inside of her. She shuddered and let out a long moan as he seated himself fully. Leaning forward, he said directly into her ear, “Did you want me inside of you that badly?”

She opened her mouth to answer, but just at that moment he pulled out and thrust back in hard, and all that escaped from her was a keening cry. He began to stroke in and out, and she could hear the smirk in his voice as he said, “What was that, Luce? I couldn’t understand what you said. Did you really want me to fuck you that badly?”

“Aah...haah, y-yeees, Natsuuu, I-I wanted youuu…inside me...”

“Then do you want me back in here, too?” As he continued thrusting, Lucy felt a pressure against her ass, and before she could respond, felt Natsu pushing a finger back inside of her again. She wailed, overwhelmed by the fullness of it. She briefly regretted the fact that she was pushed up against a tile wall with nothing to grab onto.

As he began to move his finger in her ass, Natsu asked, “Does this feel ok for you?”

Through her cloud of arousal, Lucy felt touched that her husband was still so concerned about her comfort level. She responded, “Y-yes, it feels...so good, Natsu...mooore…”

“All right, Starshine. Whatever you say.” His hips began to snap into her harder, and she felt another pressure on her ass. She craned her head back to try to see what was going on just as she felt another finger push inside of her. She yelped, pitching her head forward onto the wall. Natsu’s motions grew more and more insistent, twisting around inside of her, pulsing back and forth, until she felt like her ass was going to burn up and she was going to drown Natsu’s cock in a sea of her arousal. He seemed to notice the same thing she did, and commented, “Wow, you really seem to like this, huh? You’re leaking so much around me. I guess it’s probably ok if I add a third finger?”

Not taking her head off the wall, Lucy nodded, punctuated by her groans as her husband slid a third finger inside her ass. This one went in easier than the first two, and as she stretched to accommodate him, Lucy felt her opening twitch violently.

It was too much. She turned her head to look at him, panting heavily. “Na...Natsu.”

He instantly stopped all his movements. “Yeah, Luce, what is it? Is it hurting you?”

She shook her head. “No, it’s not. I just...Natsu, I want you to fill me up more.” 

He stared at her for a moment before she saw comprehension dawn across his face. His eyes burned with excitement as he said, “All right, if that’s what you want.” He pulled himself out of her fully, using his hand to line the head of his dick up with the trembling opening of her ass. She felt him push against her, but he stopped and said, “I’m going in, but tell me if it hurts and I’ll take it out right away.”

Lucy found that she was too far gone to care. “Just put it in,” she begged, a bit of a whine creeping into her voice.

In response, she felt her husband slowly push inside of her, spreading her ass out as he went. More than ever now, Lucy mourned that they weren’t on their bed, where she always had sheets to grab onto. She fisted her hands against the cold tile as Natsu’s dick pushed further and further inside of her until he panted, “It’s all in. How do you feel?”

She took stock of herself, and answered honestly. “It stings a little. Give me a minute.”

Worry crept into Natsu’s voice. “Do you need me to take it out?”

“No, don’t! Just give me a minute and I’ll be fine.” Lucy focused her breathing, taking deep breaths in and out, and the small trace of pain she felt quickly faded away. When it was entirely gone, she said with a small sigh, “There, it feels fine now. You can start moving.”

Natsu’s hands dug firmly into her hips as he slowly withdrew, and just as slowly pushed back inside. Almost hesitantly, he repeated the motion, then started an agonizingly slow pace. Lucy groaned, and he asked quickly, “You ok?”

“Y-yeah...it just feels so hot...it’s like my ass is burning up...go faster, Natsu.”

In response, he merely grunted, and began to pick up the pace. Soon he was thrusting into her easily, and the shower filled with the wet sound of their skin slapping together. 

Natsu leaned down next to her ear and panted, “This is amazing. Every time I pull out, your ass sucks me in like it doesn't want me to leave.” He punctuated his words by tracing along the edge of her hole with his finger, and she shuddered violently.

“Aaah...Natsu, I think...I think I’m gonna…” 

“Wow, are you going to come just from me fucking your ass? You’re amazing, Lucy. Here, come for me.” He reached around and fumbled to find her clit. When he brushed against it, Lucy cried out, and he began rubbing circles across it. “Luce, I need to come too,” he grunted.

“You can...come in my ass…” she panted.

“Are you sure?”

“Y-yes!”

“All right, if you say so.” Natsu’s thrusts grew firmer, and after a few more strokes, Lucy heard him groan in release.

She hardly needed the noise to tell that he was coming, though. As soon as he started to climax, she felt his dick pulse, and a hot liquid began spilling inside of her. It was much more acute than the feeling she had when he came inside her vagina. She could feel his cum pooling inside of her as his dick pumped it out in waves.

The feeling was too much for her, and with a high-pitched cry she spasmed in her own release. She felt both of her holes clamp down as she came, which only amplified the feeling of her husband’s dick shooting out inside of her.

Finally, they both finished, and Natsu collapsed against her on the shower wall as they both panted heavily. He pulled himself out of her, and they both shuddered at the motion. Lucy turned her head sideways so she could look at him. 

He grinned at her lopsidedly. “Wow. I never thought it would feel like that, huh?”

She nodded. “Yeah, that was...surprisingly nice.”

Natsu grinned at her as they both struggled to catch their breath. “I’m glad you liked it.” He leaned in to kiss her briefly. “You know, I’ve heard the guys at the guild talk about all sorts of things that I thought you wouldn’t like. Since you ended up liking this so much, maybe we should try some other stuff, too…”

Twirling her body around quickly, Lucy hurriedly said, “No, no, that’s ok! I think one adventurous sex thing it quite enough for now, thank you! Now where did my soap go?” She made a big show of looking for her soap as Natsu chuckled at her frantic motions. She ignored him, deciding that she really didn’t want to find out what else her husband might be thinking of. 

After all, even if he had good ideas about their sex life every once in a while, it didn’t mean that Lucy trusted everything that went through his head.


End file.
